Evenings reprise
by S.Walden
Summary: Random tri.-related drabbles. Chpt 1: Jyou is sulking over exams, Yamato is sulking over Taichi. Maybe they should resolve their issues. Jyoumato


Evenings ~reprise~

Summary: Random tri.-related drabbles.

Pairings: Jyoumato, one-sided Sorato, JyouxOC(Nana)

A/N: I'm thinking about making this like my fic "Evenings" but in relation to Tri... we'll see how it goes.

Warnings: do you read my work?

[1]

Jyou closed the door to his room. He wanted to slam it, but that would only irritate his mother, who wasn't doing her best lately. He even left it cracked, to keep an eye on her condition in the midst of studying.

If he didn't already have enough problems... a full year wondering about Gomamon's safety, still struggling with the bruises hidden under his prep uniform, and brooding over a man he would never have, burying it under his best friend's affections. Now the Digimon were interfering with his already ailing school work, too. "Sometimes I wish I had never gone at all," he hissed, holding back tears. He walked over to his desk and stared at it. "This isn't what I want, so why am I putting up with it? No. None of this is what I want."

A knock at his window. Jyou glanced over. Yamato was smoking just outside. He tossed away the cigarette and gave a wave. Jyou opened the window. "Neh, what do you want? Get out of here before my father sees you."

"You're particularly moody. And he's not home, anyway."

"You're one to talk, storming off like that."

Yamato climbed inside. "I didn't think you would be on _his_ side."

"I'm not on Taichi's side."

"Well, you sure aren't showing it. Where the Hell have you been?"

Jyou paused, "I have my school work."

Yamato gritted his teeth, "Takeru tells me you announced to everyone you have a girlfriend. Kinda sudden, isn't it?"

Jyou puffed his cheeks, "...like you and Sora weren't 'sudden'?"

The blond scowled, "You know it's nothing like that."

"Four years is a long time to say 'it's nothing'."

"I didn't come here for you to repeat everything I say, Jyou. Answer me."

Jyou sat at his desk with his back facing Yamato. He began to type away on the calculator, which still insisted on random numbers and signs that shouldn't even be programmable... "Nana and I have been together since the Armageddomon attack, basically."

"...and you never told me—anyone?" Yamato slurred his words together, but he had let it slip. He could see the tension building in Jyou's shoulders, which erupted in a toss of the calculator across the room.

"Don't come in here pining for me just because you want some attention."

" _What_?" Yamato growled.

"Sora, Taichi, me... _Takeru_... you don't really care who you're with as long as you're not alone. I'm tired of being a back-up plan for you and my father and the damn Digital World. Save yourselves and let me live me own damn life."

Yamato clicked his tongue and tapped his fingers. He was so angry he couldn't come up with anything to say. Finally, he thought of something, "It's been a long time."

This only got a small laugh from Jyou who was now doing equations by long hand. "...if you're going to derail the subject, let me continue my observations." Jyou turned in his chair. "The only reason you're fighting with Taichi is because you're itching for a fight; no, a purpose. Since the Digital World closed and your band disentigrated and you're stuck in a relationship you don't even want to be in because you're so damn scared you'll end up like your father..."

"Jyou, you know I would never hurt you, but damn, you're making it awful tempting. Don't take out all your anger on me."

"Look at us, fighting like this... it would never work, would it?" Jyou pondered. "Forget what happened in the Digital World and get out of here."

"You sound just like Taichi!"

"Or the words you're putting in his mouth. Do you know _why_ he's so hesitant? Let me remind you of something you once said, about needing to consider others feelings. Do you even do that anymore?"

"Fuck you, Jyou. You're no better. All I ever hear is you giving in to everyone and everything around you. Why don't you fucking fix your life before berrating mine?"

"One, horrible, tragic, excuse is not a reason to become the motherfucker you are."

"I'm outta here. I hoped I could come here and remind you what's important, but you're more fucking hopeless than I thought. I'm gone."

"Sounds about right."

 _Fuck you, piss off,_ Yamato couldn't settle on a curse to define what he was feeling and threw open Jyou's bedroom door before storming out of the house. Oddly, as Jyou sat in the stagnant air of their fight, he found his mother unusually calm and curious about what transpired.


End file.
